


love and quantum spacetime are a fiction created for tv

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: So apparently my ex was doing coke





	love and quantum spacetime are a fiction created for tv

Powdered white across the sky are my stars;  
and one breath takes them away.

There are things I wait for -  
space travel and the time  
when we will drop the century  
from our dates easily.

I want the stars and  
the moons and  
the planets promised  
to me. I want an alien  
invasion and confusion.

I have launch day  
faith. It is a sin  
to end your life without knowing  
what tomorrow’s  
technology will be.

At night when he awakens, he journeys to the stars,  
but my wax and feathers are long melted.


End file.
